


Pleasant Obscurity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pleasant Obscurity

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Scar  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, sort of. :)  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pleasant Obscurity

~

Harry was living a new life. The feeling of freedom, of being able to go wherever he wanted to without being recognized was amazing.

Most people didn’t recognize him in public, and Harry loved it.

He did get the occasional second glance, but, as Ron was quick to remind him, he was a fit bloke, so of course he turned heads.

Harry didn’t mind that, nor did Ron, as long as people realized that Harry was his.

For his part, Harry was simply happy to disappear. Who knew that he could fade so successfully into obscurity without his telltale scar?

~


End file.
